


Lingua florum

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Historical Hetalia, Language of Flowers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Собрание драбблов и мини разных жанров с различными персонажами, так или иначе обыгрывающих язык цветов или их символику.





	1. Франция/Англия. human!АУ, фентази, драма

Название: Lingua florum  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 6 января 2016

**********************

Франция/Англия. human!АУ, фентази, драма

 

 

Франциску не раз говорили, что его беспечность доведет его однажды до беды, но он не слушал, веря в свой чарующий шарм и извечную удачу – уж они-то его не подведут в сложную минуту. Расплата за такую самонадеянность последовала скорая и беспощадная, как и все шутки судьбы – пройдя однажды на спор тропой, которую в их маленьком весёлом городке называли не иначе как Ведьминой, он пришел туда, куда, пожалуй, уже доброе десятилетие не ступала нога ни одного горожанина.

\- Очаровательно, - только и смог выдохнуть Франциск, глядя на развернувшуюся перед ним картину. 

Лес, доселе мрачный, темный, на глазах светлел, свежел и пышными потеками разноярусной зелени стекал вниз по холму, в небольшую низину, на дне которой, загадочно поблескивая, лежало круглое лесное озеро, ровное и чистое, как искусно сделанное зеркало. Перед этим-то зеркалом, утопая в одичалых, запущенных кустах роз, стоял крохотный светлый домик, словно срисованный сюда из книжки с милыми романтическими историями.

Это место словно было подарком самого Бога – ему, Франциску. Волшебно.

Он не помнил, сколько бродил вдоль берега озера, сколько, забыв уже о споре с приятелями, пробирался сквозь розовые заросли к домику… Очнулся он, когда услышал холодный, но такой проникновенный, задевающий самые струны души голос.

Голос с довольно грубой интонацией поинтересовался:  
\- Что ты здесь забыл, невежда? Ты разве не знаешь, что это место принадлежит колдунам? Или название «Ведьмина тропа» тебе ни о чем не говорит?

\- Если это место принадлежит такому очаровательному молодому колдуну, то я счастлив, что забрел сюда, - произнес Франциск прежде, чем обдумал свои слова.

Невысокий, светловласый колдун с необласканной солнцем кожей и травянисто-зелеными, будто бы светящимися изнутри глазами под своенравными, выдающими непростой характер широкими бровями жестко усмехнулся, и сердце у Франциска пропустило удар: как же прекрасен!

А ведь он, повеса, привыкший с романтическими интонациями рассказывать любой понравившейся девушке, как та поразила его в самое сердце при первой же встрече, никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда… Как же жестоки в своей банальности шутки высших сил, не терпящих, когда в любви признаются всуе!

\- Как тебя зовут, милый друг? – поинтересовался он, не тая восхищения.

Колдун совершенно прелестно, словно недовольный кот, фыркнул:  
\- Артур. Но лучше бы тебе, мальчик, звать меня господин Керклэнд, поскольку я тебе в отцы гожусь. А возможно, и в деды. Сколько тебе было лет, когда до вашего глухого городка дошла железная дорога?

\- Пять, - недоуменно моргнул Франциск.

\- Пять… - задумчиво протянул этот старик с телом хрупкого юноши. – В престарелые отцы гожусь, или в молодые деды, ни больше, ни меньше…

Так и началось их знакомство с загадочным колдуном по имени Артур Керклэнд. Не сказать, чтобы Артур был рад постоянным приходам Франциска, но, по крайней мере, не прогонял так сразу – только когда начинал уставать от чужого общества. К большому сожалению Франциска, хватало колдуна примерно на четверть часа, а потом Франциск обнаруживал себя в облаке опадающей пыли с едва заметными угасающими зелеными искринками под смех кого-то из горожан, говорящих, что «повеса Бонфуа» совсем уже докатился в своих гулянках – уже и в пыли на дороге валяется! Франциск вставал, покачиваясь из-за все еще туманящего разум колдовства Артура, и уверял, что он не пьян, но никто не верил. 

Впрочем, Франциску было плевать. Он и оправдывался-то исключительно по привычке, а так… Он и не помнил уже, когда последний раз пил вино. Старый добрые друзья-приятели, Антонио и Гилберт, были позабыты. Розы тетки Хельги, этой грудастой великовозрастной девицы, процветали, несмотря на опасную близость забора – больше Франциск их не срывал, чтобы очаровывать девиц. Все его мысли были об Артуре, и только о нем. 

Колдун был намного более интересным собеседником, чем любой другой знакомый Франциска; порой глубина его мысли и новизна суждений Бонфуа просто поражала.

Кроме того, Артур был удивительно хорош, и оставался таковым в любом виде – в рабочей мантии или в простой скромной домашней одежде, в банном халате (ох, и далеко же его Артур тогда забросил этим «выметающим» заклинанием, закричав, что он «мерзкий извращенец»!) и в дорожном костюме.

Да, еще господин Керклэнд умел удивлять, как никто: Франциск полагал, что колдуны и ведьмы, если и едут куда-то, пользуются метлой, а Артур вот предпочитал несколько старомодный костюм-тройку и мерное постукивание колес поезда. 

Как было не полюбить этого человека, словно шагнувшего в банальный и скучный мир со страниц потрясающей книги, которую Франциск никогда не читал?.. Вот и Бонфуа не знал, но огорчало его не это, а то, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как показать Артуру свою любовь так, чтобы тот понял, что все это взаправду, что это не игра, но в то же время – чтобы это признание не было пресным и банальным – милого Арти от этого, кажется, слегка тошнит.

Решение оказалось простым, хотя, конечно, для Франциска это стало настоящим открытием: цветы! Еще ни одна девушка, получив от него цветы, но не услышав ни слова, не ошиблась в толковании признания Франциска. А Артур куда тоньше и точнее любой девицы понимает намеки! И растения… Чтобы колдун, да не знал языка цветов? В жизни быть не может.

Лелея свою идею, Франциск раздобыл в городской библиотеке заветную книгу, раскрыл ее и принялся искать…

Розы, своим дамам он всегда дарил розы чудесного красно-кораллового оттенка, такого сочного и… Франциск отшатнулся от книги, вычитав, что коралловая роза означает «желание, страсть». Он вовсе не это чувствует к Артуру! Ну, то есть, и это тоже, но не столько, чтобы… В общем, цветок нужен другой. Красная роза, знаменующая «настоящую любовь», и обязательно – без шипов, чтобы донести – «любовь с первого взгляда». Да, именно так и никак иначе.

На рассвете, покуда город спит, а Артур, ночь посвящающий колдовству, и подавно, Франциск впервые за последние несколько месяцев подобрался к оградке садика Хельги и придирчиво осмотрел розы. Коралловых было много, а красных, да еще без шипов… Один маленький кусток под самым окном.

\- Во имя Арти, - прошептал Франциск и перелез через оградку.

О, как он рисковал! Ведь у Хельги сегодня ночевал ее брат, Николя… Хоть немного шума, и Бонфуа бы не поздоровилось. Но любовь к Артуру двигала его руками, и он был тих, как никогда. 

\- Люблю, Арти, с первого взгляда люблю, - с нежностью глядя на изящный букет, произнес Франциск, оставляя букет у двери Артура.

Артур все поймет и, конечно же, ответит на его глубокие чувства! Не может не ответить.

Мечтая, Франциск до вечера гулял по лесу. Когда же он снова пришел к дому Артура, его любимый колдун стоял на крыльце и деловито чистил садовые ножницы после того, как подстригал розовые ветви, заплетшие оконные рамы и мешавшие проветриванию. Букета Бонфуа нигде не было видно.

\- Пришел… - констатировал Керклэнд сдержанно.

\- Ты… - Франциск сглотнул. – Получил мое послание?

На этот раз губы Артура тронула слабая улыбка, истолковать которую из-за ее неявности было невозможно:  
\- Получил. И уже отправил ответ. Он ждет тебя дома.

\- Ты разве не можешь ответить мне сей… - начал было Франциск, но уже знакомый пыльный вихрь оборвал его речь. Артур всегда делает только то, что хочет сам. И других заставит.

\- Бонфуа! Пьянчуга завалящий! – возмутилась Хельга, проходившая в это время по улочке. – Ты мои розы снова таскать повадился?!

Но Франциск уже не слушал: он бежал изо всех сил домой, чтобы увидеть ответ, расшифровать по книге, а потом – к Артуру, драгоценному Артуру!

На столе лежала пышная розовато-сиреневая веточка гортензии. Франциск ощутил сладостный трепет: это маленькое цветущее облачко обозначает не иначе как нежность и признательность! Однако нужно убедиться! Где книга?

Толкование заставило Бонфуа присесть на стул и озадаченно взглянуть на цветочек вновь.

«Холодность», «безразличие», «бессердечность»… 

Быть может, Артур что-то напутал? Так ведь бывает, когда говоришь на другом языке! Можно сделать ошибку и не заметить. Да, точно! Нужно повторить, чтобы дать понять, что Арти в чем-то ошибся. Только с другим цветком, этот колдун не терпит однообразия. Книга! Надо выбрать что-то столь же яркое и не оставляющее сомнений в его чувствах.

На следующее утро на перильца, окружающие маленькую площадку крылечка дома Артура, легла единственная, кроваво-красная гвоздика, перевязанная светло-зеленой ленточкой. Это сообщение Франциск составлял долго, тщательно выверяя. Гвоздика кричала: «Мое сердце страстно стремится к тебе!», а зеленая ленточка выражала надежду. Теперь Франциск не сомневался в том, что получит положительный ответ.

…Ответ себя не заставил ждать: едва Франциск дошел до дома, чтобы поспать с дороги (за гвоздикой пришлось ехать аж в соседний город!), как на подушке в изголовье кровати уже лежали… две гвоздики. Желтая и полосатая.

Скорости, с которой Франциск листал книгу о языке цветов, позавидовал бы любой книжный червь. Но, право слово, лучше б Франциск этого не видел…

Желтая гвоздика – «ты разочаровал меня», «отказ», «пренебрежение». Полосатая – «неприятие». Да еще и цвет-то у нее какой! Желтый с пурпурным. «Благополучие» и «величие». Словно Артур – некая царственная особа, высокомерно проплывающая мимо жалкого влюбленного холопа, пока тот не бросился в ноги со своей любовью. Хотя, какое уж тут «словно»… Артур всегда держится с холодностью и достоинством короля. Ну, а Франциск… Франциск бросится в ноги, не дожидаясь, пока Артур обойдет его и прошествует дальше.

Он стал приносить Артуру совсем уж странные букеты: белый клевер («клятва»), веточка амаранта («вечная любовь») и несколько маргариток – красная («твоя красота») и белые (по одной на «верность» и «преданную любовь»). Артур, прежде чем отправить его порталом восвояси, бросил ему белую гвоздику. «Презрение».

Франциск в отчаянии сорвал в лесу высокий стебелек мальвы лесной. Ее изящные крупные цветки с пятью напоминающими сердце сиреневыми лепестками с завораживающими темно-лиловыми прожилками, будто бы тонкие мазки акварельной краски, растекшейся на мокром фоне, должны были сказать Артуру: «Истерзан любовью». 

Он пришел на станцию – по пятницам Артур всегда ездит в соседний город за каким-то необходимым ему для ритуалов зерном, которого не найти в их тихом мирном захолустье – и как раз вовремя, потому что поезд уже готов был к отправлению.

Вдалеке, ближе к концу поезда, среди немногих пассажиров, еще остававшихся на «платформе» (точнее, просто длинной площадке с выкошенной травой и утоптанной землей), Франциск заметил обтянутую темно-серой тканью старомодного костюма-тройки идеально, горделиво-прямую спину Артура, встрепанные ветром золотистые волосы, роскошную черную трость…

\- Артур! – крикнул Франциск, начиная бежать к колдуну, но тот даже не обернулся. – Артур, постой!

Керклэнд легко и непринужденно впорхнул в вагон уже начавшего набирать скорость поезда. Франциск не успел лишь немного – поезд разогнался уже настолько, что он даже в пьяном кураже не решился бы на него запрыгивать.

\- Артур! – воскликнул он, когда уходящий как раз во встречном направлении поезд мелькнул перед ним последним вагоном, в дверях которого все еще стоял Керклэнд. При этом Франциск почему-то протянул вперед мальву, и Артур неожиданно метнулся вперед, держа одной рукой и трость, и переборку вагона для страховки, и выхватил растение у него из рук!

\- Артур! – кричал Франциск, со всех ног несясь за поездом. Он словно забыл все остальные слова.

Артур, поднеся мальву к лицу, с видимым наслаждением вдохнул необычный аромат, полный сладких ноток и отчетливой горечи, а потом снова наклонился и ударил тростью по головкам тростника, растущего вдоль полуиссохшей речушки близ железнодорожных путей. Под ноги Франциску, уже начавшему ощутимо отставать, неведомо каким ветром приносимые, стали падать неизвестно как сбиваемые стебли тростника с пушистыми метёлками, и Франциску, недели напролет штудировавшему язык цветов, не нужно было обращаться к книге, чтобы понять, что это значит. «Присовокупи этот отказ к уже полученным ранее».

\- Артур! – дыхание окончательно сорвало, и Франциск упал, уже не дыша, а жалко хрипя. 

Артур кокетливо прислонил мальву к губам, и цветок, дрожа в слезящихся глазах Франциска, стремительно таял, легкой сиреневой дымкой исчезая меж чуть приоткрытых губ колдуна. Артуру было смешно. 

\- Ар… ти… - прошептал Франциск, из последних сил напрягая надсаженное горло. 

Розово-лиловые венчики цветков болотной мяты на красноватом жестком стебельке, предупреждающие: «Спасайся!», Франциск просто не заметил среди травы.

Он должен спросить у Артура, почему. За что? Чем он заслужил такую нелюбовь, такую холодность, такое недоверие?..

\- Арти… - выдохнул Франциск, целуя одну из метёлок тростника.

«Я вернусь и спрошу!»

Далеко впереди, выпив мальву до последней частички, сыто улыбнулся Артур Керклэнд и прошел в вагон. Определенно, такая любовь заслуживала ответа.

«Я вернусь, Арти!» 

Франциск самому себе сейчас казался цветком. Изломанным, лазурным, как его собственные глаза, высоким цветком с очень тяжелым корневищем, которое не дает ему побежать сейчас за Артуром…

«Но обещаю тебе, Артур, я…» 

Артур Керклэнд величественно опустился на сидение. На вопрос контролера: «Могу ли я видеть ваш билет, сэр?» он лишь небрежно щелкнул пальцами, и тот, забыв о странном пассажире в старомодном костюме, медленно двинулся прочь из вагона.

Глаза Артура светились инфернальной зеленью под тенью от занавесок на окнах поезда. Пальцы на трости медленно, в каком-то непонятном переборе, подергивались, завершая сеть заклинания: господин Керклэнд завершал свой последний ответ Франциску.

Франциск же все еще лежал на земле, не в силах пошевелиться. Странно, но ему было хорошо. Горло уже не саднило, грудь не сдавливало после бешенного бега…

Артур Керклэнд выпустил трость из рук и откинулся на спинку сидения. Он был доволен. Эликсиры жизни, тайные знания для поддержания вечной молодости… Кому все это нужно, когда есть цветы и тот, кто готов в своей безграничной любви вложить в эти цветы всю свою душу? Да, Франциск?..

Франциск ощущал ни с чем не сравнимое блаженство. Мыслей не было. Никаких. Поэтому он и не осознавал даже, что он – уже и не он вовсе, а всего лишь… А, какая разница, ведь ему так хорошо сейчас.

Артур выложил из своего чемоданчика потрепанную и зачитанную книжонку, на обложке которой гордо значилось «Язык растений», а в подклеенном библиотечном листке с датой возврата на сегодняшнее число стояла кривоватая подпись «Франциск Бонфуа». По мановению руки колдуна, прежде, чем тот отправил книгу обратно в библиотеку, в книге появилось еще одно толкование: «Ирис – т.н. «лилия с мечом», символ чистоты и защиты, но в то же время – скорби и боли, особенно часто это относится к голубому ирису. На языке цветов его значение – «Я вернусь!»»

\- Конечно, вернешься, Франциск, - нежно погладив книгу, улыбнулся Артур. – В другом теле, под другим именем, при других обстоятельствах – но вернешься. А я буду ждать. И книга. Книга тоже будет ждать. Ей ведь нужны новые толкования – так же, как мне нужны новые цветы. Так что не задерживайся, Франци. Мы тебя ждем.


	2. Нидерланды/Люксембург. романтика, повседневность

Любовь – штука для людей сложная и трудная, но совершенно необходимая. В случае же стран и вовсе – пиши пропало: люди хотя бы свободны в своей воле, а страны… Страны скованы волей людей, свободных в своей воле и этой свободой с удовольствием пользующихся. И волеизъявления их и пристрастия так непостоянны, так изменчивы по сравнению с вековой константой самого существования стран… Не успеешь сообщить объекту любви о своих чувствах, а настроения людей уже переменились, и вот вы уже либо от всей души друг друга ненавидите, либо по какой-то причине все еще любите, но всю свою нерастраченную любовь с огромнейшим энтузиазмом вкладываете в то, чтобы объект своей страсти захватить и присвоить себе, желательно на веки вечные. Страдают при этом оба, а также все вольные и невольные участники вашей драмы, случайно вовлеченные свидетели и просто те, кто под горячую руку попался. При любом раскладе. 

Романтические страны отодвигали прагматизм в сторону и говорили, что если уж существовать, то разве не ради этого? Страны прагматичные глушили романтику души суровыми расчетами разума и предпочитали держать предмет своей любви в неведении. 

Тим де Вард, он же Нидерланды, был прагматиком до мозга костей, а потому, рассмотрев свою любовь к Люксембургу со всей возможностью объективностью, счел, что делать заявлений не стоит… Но и отказываться от ухаживаний за своей любовью будет крайне не прагматично – ведь так ее недолго и вовсе потерять. А Тим нести потери не любил, поэтому и к ухаживаниям отнесся со всей серьезностью.

Ведь что может быть романтичнее крайне выгодного обеим сторонам бизнес-проекта на кругленькую сумму? Это же практически прелюдия! А уж крупные инвестиции в люксембургские рынки, о-о-о!.. Ну, и цветы. Нидерланды славятся своими тюльпанами, так почему бы не подарить во время какой-нибудь деловой встречи Йорису сдержанный, элегантный букетик? Скажем, желтых тюльпанов. Вроде как желтый цвет где-то там у азиатов символизирует богатство и благополучие… Сойдет за теплое нежное прощание.

Словом, за свою семейную идиллию с Люксембургом, о наличии между ними оной даже не подозревавшим, Тим был спокоен как за собственную гениальность в бизнес-стратегиях, а временами даже больше. 

… Ровно до тех пор как, изучая данные какого-то статистического исследования в интернете, не наткнулся на довольно интересную графу, показывающую, каков процент людей, покупающих цветы, исходя из языка цветов.

Процент был не сказать чтобы большим, но каждый такой процентик, как хорошо было известно Нидерландам, - это деньги, и порой с длинным рядом нулей в конце. Следовало немедленно выяснить, что символизируют его тюльпаны и запустить рекламу, ориентированную на этих «цветочных лингвистов». Что-нибудь вроде: «Розы – это избито. Выразите любовь оригинально!» Или, если тюльпаны – это смертельная ненависть, снять ролик о мафиози, и чтобы в конце вместо крови на асфальт брызнули лепестки алых тюльпанов, и какой-нибудь лаконичный элегантный слоган…

Сосредоточенно порхая пальцами по клавишам, Тим ввел нужный запрос, сделал глубокую затяжку и только благодаря прекрасной выдержке не закашлялся: желтые тюльпаны, его постоянные желтые тюльпаны для Йориса, означали: «Твоя улыбка как солнечный свет!» и, ко всему прочему, безнадежную любовь и восхищение! Красный же тюльпан, согласно толкованию, был признанием в любви.

Нидерланды, вспомнив очаровательные, теплые, чуть лукавые улыбки Люксембурга, не смог не признать – действительно, солнечные улыбки. От таких хочется жить, творить и даже делать какие-нибудь непрактичные, но приятные глупости. Иногда даже авансом. 

Именно так – авансом – он и сделал одну такую глупость. Ради его улыбки. Подарил традиционно букет желтых тюльпанов, но – с одним красным. Потому что восхищаться можно бесконечно, а признаться в любви – лишь раз. 

Интересно, а Люксембург знает, или тайна так и останется тайной?

Глядя в светящиеся лукавством глаза Йориса, Тим отчетливо понял: о значениях тюльпанов тот знает. Если подумать, было бы удивительно, если б Йорис, всегда деловито и тщательно изучающий обстановку, чтобы сделать свою ставку, не знал. Но, ведь тогда получается, что их отношения… 

\- Тим, - обратился к де Варду Йорис, сбивая его с мысли. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы заключить контракт на пару-тройку десятков миллионов?

\- Взаимовыгодные контракты с тобой для меня всегда радость, - узнавая привычный деловой тон, моргнул Нидерланды. 

\- Тогда почему бы нам не обсудить условия контракта у меня? – улыбнулся Люксембург и многозначительно добавил: – У меня очень удобный диван в кабинете. 

\- Прекрасное предложение, - оценил Тим. – Поехали прямо сейчас.

Любовь для стран, как и для людей, неизбежна. И, как и у людей, часто приводит к страданиям. Но бывает любовь и счастливой. И истинное счастье – не в том, насколько нежны и романтичны ваши вечера, насколько пышны букеты и сколько произнесено ласковых слов, а в том, что ваша вторая половинка вам под стать и понимаете вы друг друга с полуслова. В этом смысле Тим де Вард уверенно называл себя счастливым. Люксембург, улыбаясь, замечал, что «счастье» - величина не практичная, ибо измерению не поддается – но, сделав паузу, добавлял, что он тоже счастлив, а высчитывать счастье и не нужно, им надо наслаждаться. Они и наслаждались.


	3. Испания/Англия, преслэш, любовь/ненависть, исторические эпохи

Под конец мессы солнце светит в маленькие оконца храма так, словно задалось целью их выдавить. Испания, стрельнув взглядом по сторонам, не поворачивая головы со строго приподнятым в благоговейном внимании подбородком, украдкой тянет руку, чтобы одернуть воротник. 

Ему душно.

Этого никто не видит. Даже он сам. Но он чувствует. Чувствует со всей отчетливостью то, что нескоро еще ощутят люди: он падает.

Казавшиеся вековыми твердынями столпы его величия, неподвластные ветрам и сотрясениям, на деле обернулись обветшалыми античными колоннами, основания которых увивают алчные до опоры и редкой влаги дикие плетистые розы. Они уже красны от его крови, но все равно тянут ветви наверх – к нему. И скоро они свое получат – настолько пронзительно трещали, покрываясь разломами, базы колонн к северу от Гравелина.

Неважно, что после этой оглушительной пощечины он снова поднял голову и солнечно улыбнулся, заставляя противников с опаской замереть, гадая, что у него на уме, а главное, какой козырь в рукаве. Он понес тяжелые потери, которые не восполнить отказом от тяжелых и неповоротливых галеонов в пользу более легких и маневренных. 

Приятно, но несущественно в конечном счете, что Англия спустил казну на самоуверенный и сокрушительно провальный выпад с «Контрармадой». Это не облегчило положения дел. Он, блистательная Испанская империя, не защищал Португалию и свои владения с уверенностью правого, как полагалось бы, а нервически отмахивался от английских атак, в большей степени полагаясь на вставшего с ним спина к спине Диего. Ведь одновременно война шла во Франции и Нидерландах. И по казне это все ударило не меньше, чем у Англии, не меньше... Больше, много больше.

О реставрации католицизма в еретической Англии больше не может идти и речи. Как и о том, чтобы Артур разделял испанскую политику. Да, он имел несчастье столкнуться с испанскими кораблями в Атлантике и снести еще несколько ударов. Да, удары эти окончательно сбили с него спесь. Спесь, но не решимость заполучить корону. И нет, Кёрклэнд не остановится. Но в силах Антонио заставить его трижды хорошенько подумать, прежде чем влезть в испанские дела снова. 

Месса идет к концу, но ее завершение не приносит Испании обычного воодушевления и уверенности в своей счастливой звезде – лишь решимость. Мрачную, как стены Эскориала. Ведь сегодня он отправляется в Лондон. Растущие вдоль дорожки розы, алые, как сама кровь, провожают его, чуть покачивая на ветру пышными бутонами, и Антонио думает, что это очень символично – посадить розы у собора. 

Ведь что может быть чище и грешнее розы? 

Роза – совершенство. Она вмещает в себя все. Таинство жизни, ее неведомое средоточие в нежной головке с туго скрученными лепестками – и завершенность в распустившемся бутоне, чьи отяжелевшие лепестки, выламываясь и опадая вниз, говорят о скорби и смерти. Красоту и благодать. Роза свята.

Роза грешнее самого лютого убийцы, грязнее последней шлюхи. В раю она росла без шипов – на земле стала под стать всему остальному, тленному и суетному. Чувственная, страстная. Положи ее рядом с вином – получишь символ совращения и сладострастия. 

Испании кажется ужасно ироничным, что в Сомерсет-хаус они с Англией оказываются один на один в зале, чей потолок усыпан розами. 

Англия сидит вальяжно, широко расставив ноги, и смотрит на него с нагловатой усмешкой:  
\- Что, Тони, потаскали тебя гёзы за хвост? А тебе и ухватить их в ответ не за что, они так коротко стригутся… Захотел от меня зайти со спины? Как по-христиански, - едко тянет он.

Испания думает, что дерзкий щенок в морях заматерел. Но ему еще далеко до волка.

Испания отвечает, небрежно разглядывая свою перчатку:  
\- Столь же по-христиански, как отвернуться от братьев по вере, чтобы открыть для меня Ла-Манш, куколка, - он поднимает взгляд на Кёрклэнда как раз тогда, когда до того в полной мере доходит вся оглушительность намека и добавляет, наслаждаясь зрелищем, как зеленые глаза выскочки затапливает смятение: - И не поворачиваться более. А к моим колониям и серебряному флоту и подавно. И тогда я, так уж и быть, позволю тебе и дальше катиться прямо в пекло. 

\- Т-ты!.. – Англия, более всего гордившийся, кажется, тем, что отстоял свое, захлебывается воздухом от возмущения и оттого еще больше становится похож на мальчишку, быть коим ему совсем не хочется. 

Антонио думает, что взорвавшийся Артур – слишком хорошее зрелище. И что если Англия не научится смотреть своими злыми кошачьими глазами нечитаемо и холодно, далеко ему не уйти. 

Говорит он, разумеется, совсем иное:  
\- Ну же, давай. Скажи. Все, что под розой, под ней и останется. 

\- Ублюдок! – с ненавистью выпаливает Англия, срываясь с места.

Испания не думает вскакивать в ответ: если Арти начнет драку на мирных переговорах, английская сторона будет скомпрометирована. Можно ли желать лучшей пощечины для выскочки? Он лишь умело блокирует, когда в лицо летит кулак, и сильным ударом ноги бьет под колено, заставляя мальчишку взвыть. 

Артур, припав на подбитую ногу, отшатывается назад. 

\- Н-ненавижу… - цедит он, стремясь спрятать предательски выступившие слезы. 

Антонио улыбается солнечно и светло – так, как и полагается улыбаться Империи, над которой никогда не заходит солнце. Что, щенок, не ожидал, что живущее среди грандов воплощение страны умеет драться подлее пирата? Благородство в бою придумано трусами, боящимися пойти на все ради победы. Таким никогда не заманить солнце на свои земли в вечный плен. 

В носу стоит пьянящий аромат роз Эскориала – крупных, изумительно благоуханных. 

Когда он уезжал, они все стояли, уронив поникшие головки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> к северу от Гравелина - речь о сражении, в котором 8 августа 1588 года была разгромлена Непобедимая Армада. 
> 
> Эскориал - резиденция короля Филиппа II, монастырь и дворец, расположенный в часе езды от Мадрида. Архитектура Эскориала монументальна и величественна, ее часто называют «монотонной симфонией в камне», однако многие, начиная с современников короля Филиппа, отмечали, что грандиозность строений, особенно собора, подавляет, вызывает чувство ошеломления, сокрушенности и даже тщетности молитв. 
> 
> Сомерсет-хаус - некогда городская резиденция герцога Сомерсет, в середине XVI в., после опалы герцога, перешла к казне. Здесь в 1604 г. проходили переговоры Испании и Англии о мире после войны 1584-1604 гг. 
> 
> …позволю тебе и дальше катиться прямо в пекло - по условиям мира Испания отказывалась от восстановления католицизма в Англии. 
> 
> под розой - не самое главное, но важное значение розы в символике – это благоразумие и осторожность, молчание и тайна, поэтому в залах совещаний розы часто рисовали в напоминание, что все, произнесенное sub rosa, должно остаться в тайне.


End file.
